


静谧无声的教育

by huanqiuya



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: 慎入背德





	静谧无声的教育

**Author's Note:**

> 请谨慎  
> 关于父子背德

PWP  
背德

 

泰德是一个普通的男孩，和美国每一个对学校和作业苦恼的学生一样，没有什么不同。可是当他历史挂科甚至威胁到他是否能顺利毕业的时候，他的父亲，洛根警长便用一种手段令他再也无法和其他同年龄的男孩一样天真了。  
他总归是个男孩，调皮叛逆，也善良热心，漂亮的脸上会露出显得傻里傻气的笑容，动作有点不协调，和自己的死党比尔组一个没啥成品的两人乐队，放学后坐在便利店门口扯皮，或者跑到操场边看着那些青春靓丽的女孩——这些是泰德应得的生活，可是有一个铁腕、配枪的父亲就会不同，不是吗？当父亲的经常会阻止泰德得到这些，他会从泰德的成绩数落他埋汰他，让他缩在沙发的一角，露出委屈失落的表情不停地回答“是的，长官”，仿佛一切真的都是他的错，单纯得令人动容。这时候洛根心里的大男子主义才舒服地归位，令他洋洋得意。  
邻居从来没见过泰德的母亲，他们经常见到泰德和他的弟弟放学回家，晚一些的时候会看见当警察的父亲沉着脸回来。邻居们会听到一些模糊的男人的咆哮，粗鲁的关门声。他们或许可以看见泰德半夜从他房间的窗户溜出来，另一个金发的男孩在不远处的街角等着他。  
邻居总是会看到、听到，但是有些事情他们无法想到。  
他们不会去想一个男孩半夜的啜泣会是什么原因，他们甚至不知道什么样的罪恶正在发生。当泰德的弟弟熟睡，而作父亲的过了极其不顺心的一天——出现各种意外，没有一件案子完成，丢了钥匙，自己的大儿子像个傻子挂了历史这一科——喝醉了酒，并且想念妻子或者某个女人的时候，他在无光的客厅听到来自泰德房间试图撬开窗户锁的动静。  
满身酒气的洛根推开房门，正好看见泰德和他那个一样不成器的朋友比尔正隔着玻璃窗傻笑。接着，如洛根所愿，比尔看见了他，脸色立马变绿，一瞬间便跑没影了。泰德还试图喊住他，这个迟钝的家伙！  
酒精让父亲浑身着火，来自儿子对他权威不断地挑衅的愤怒则令他血液冲向下体，一开始应该是这个原因令他半勃，可是其中有着什么发生了背德的变化，可能是屋外的微光照亮了泰德转身后被惊吓到的脸和瞬间示弱低头地看着地板的举动，这么地乖顺，像是在期待来自牧羊人惩罚的羔羊。也可能，洛根反手锁上房门，走近不知所措的泰德时心想，也有可能是泰德那张蠢脸的关系。他的五官轮廓秀气，眼睛明亮、闪烁着单纯无知的光芒，他的身子正在窜高，但是对比起父亲，他远远不够力量来与他对峙。  
一个正在成长的男孩，多么的美好。  
所以当洛根把自己儿子压制在床上，在他惊恐的黑色眼睛里看到自己发胀激动的脸时，父亲的内心是咆哮喜悦的。泰德的皮肤冰冷发抖，被父亲发烫的手掌燃烧。他一直在努力挣扎，总是被男人长满老茧的粗壮的手指用力抓住，牢牢陷在床垫里面。激烈的情欲上来后是不需要任何情调的，况且洛根还要分心捂住泰德的嘴免得他吵醒弟弟。他开拓着他，消磨他，好几次他以为泰德会喊出来，或者呕在床上，不过洛根发现这是他多虑了。这个小傻瓜已经被吓坏了，他忘记了动作，被来自父亲粗鲁的入侵震慑到，就像他任何一次被数落教训的时候那样温顺听话——除了这次他的眼泪让洛根捂着他的手变得湿滑。  
铁腕父亲讨厌看见自己的男孩哭泣，何况他还是一个合法配枪的父亲。他扬起手抽了泰德一巴掌，把他的头打偏过去，脸蛋打肿，通红得像是一个正在疯狂高潮的妓女。他还用食指戳上恐惧得用嘴喘息的男孩威胁，之后的洛根已经忘记自己说了什么，总之他说完后泰德哭得更加厉害了，不过他一直在努力憋住，只有断断续续的呻吟呛出来，像饱嗝一样。这很不错，父亲的管教有了成效。洛根终于对自己的儿子有些期待，他可以成为一个不错的性爱对象，结果他的自豪在自己真正进入泰德后烟消云散。那屁眼该死的紧致，简直让缺少女人的父亲一瞬间攀升到了天堂。可是，泰德又开始乱动地挣扎，他做出要尖叫的姿势，幸好他太疼了，喊出来的都是气声。  
洛根只好遗憾地抽出自己，他把泰德从床上拖下，扔在地毯上，然后控制着力度揍他——拜托，他是一个警察，肯定懂得控制力度去让一个男孩听话。  
应该是一分钟，还是十分钟？洛根体内的酒精让他丧失了时间概念，总之他揍到泰德不再乱动为止，房间内只剩下一股断断续续的啜泣声，和另一种奇怪的、像是动物般带有腥味的喘息。  
洛根低下头，有些恍惚地看着缩在自己双腿间影子里的泰德。男孩正回望他，对突然停止的拳脚感到畏惧，委屈巴巴的脸上有伤，衣服被脱得乱七八糟，眼睛还因为眼泪而过分地明亮。  
洛根什么都不知道，也不在乎，夜还长，他还有大把可以挥霍的自由。他是一个父亲，他有权力在不断插入自己儿子下体的时候忽略那些哀求——“不要，太疼了，你弄疼我了”；无视泰德痛苦的脸和哭声。他把泰德压在自己身体和地毯之间，打开他修长抖动的腿，不断把硬得过分的老二挤入男孩后穴，往下夯撞，疼得男孩不敢乱动。泰德被抓得遍体鳞伤，成年男人的拳头几乎拗断他的手腕，而男人的身体撞疼他的髋骨，精液射满体内时他因为被捂住嘴巴而吞下尖叫。

 

第二天洛根早早出门上班，他走之前还叫醒自己的小儿子，告诉他泰德生病了，正呆在房间里，不要去吵他，也不要给他开门锁，因为这个病会传染。  
从此之后泰德变得更乖了，他减少了学校的活动，和比尔联系得越来越少，走路的时候低着头不让别人看他的脸，眼神闪躲。邻居以为他真的病了，可是当他们问他脸上的伤时，泰德会没头没脑地撒谎说他从家里的楼梯上摔了下来。  
邻居看着泰德家一层楼的平房，感觉这个孩子应该是遇到了校园暴力。  
“对，他虽然傻里傻气的，但是挺善良。”邻居打电话和朋友八卦最近的事。  
“是的，他父亲很严厉，真是个可怜的孩子，长得那么漂亮，但做事总是傻里傻气的。”  
“当然了，他肯定是被人打了，可是谁舍得打这么一个单纯的小孩呢？”

 

情况在泰德的弟弟去参加夏令营的时候变糟。洛根会在泰德正在洗澡的时候冲进来，一边警告他不准锁门一边把他操进浴缸里。有时候这种事会在沙发上进行，就在泰德被数落时经常会坐的那个位置，电视机甚至还在播着卡通片。洛根会在充满戏剧的音效里射进泰德的直肠，然后一遍一遍舔咬着他的胸口和乳首，就像他平常会抓的变态那样不知廉耻地发出亲吻声音。泰德会在他上头啜泣，身体一抽一抽地抖，青涩又意外地夹着父亲留在体内的阴茎。精液流满他的大腿，味道呛人，粘稠得像是白色的血。泰德感到身体疼到发麻，但洛根不会这么快放他离开，他的双手还在揉捏男孩的屁股，力度足以留下红色指印。洛根试过在主卧室操泰德，在那张属于夫妻的双人床上。一开始泰德学不乖地抗拒进去，被父亲打紫一只眼睛。因为只有他们俩，窗户紧闭，还是深夜，所以洛根允许泰德在挨操时哭得大声些，直到他打出哭嗝为止。  
在一天里的其他时候，洛根依旧是个铁腕严厉的男人，他命令泰德做家务、命令他写作业、命令他从冰箱里给他拿啤酒、命令他吃自己的大鸡巴。泰德做什么都是傻里傻气的，他苦着脸，委屈地蹲下身挨近那根又红又紫的阴茎。结果令洛根生气，泰德被干脆地推倒在客厅的地毯上操开双腿。  
他又哭了，每次媾和的时候他都哭，即便偶尔被他爸强迫地逼出高潮，他还是哭，只是大声一点而已。  
只要想想，他们私下里的这些疯狂事，没有人会知道，就会令洛根兴奋。第二天泰德上学，带着一身的痕迹，屁股里可能还有没洗干净的老男人的精液，对一些人（特别是比尔）迫不得已露出友好闪躲的笑容。他会在夜晚的房间啜泣，会在浴室里擦掉流出粉色的精液（你猜猜为什么会是粉色），会在弟弟面前强装没事，会在一家三口吃晚餐时被呛到。他对父亲顺从也担惊受怕，特别是有几次洛根带同是警察的朋友回家，那些男人跟泰德打招呼的时候，泰德会吓得脸色发白，愣在原地让手里的杯子掉在地板上。大家会对泰德的变化感到奇怪，但没有人知道这些事，不会有人知晓这种教育模式。  
高效率、令人愉快的来自铁腕父亲的教育。

END


End file.
